


Revenge is Served Best Cold

by UniqueTennisGurl



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueTennisGurl/pseuds/UniqueTennisGurl
Summary: It’s been two years since her retirement from the Fireflies, two years she left the place that took her in after her parents mysteriously died at the age of four. The organization's best hitman, assassin, cutthroat known as the Red Devil. A chilling reputation amongst different clans to have them shaken when the name is whispered. Now Ellie retired, she starts a new beginning. She found love and happiness in those two years and learned to move on from her past life. Ellie struggles her first year trying to find herself. Then Riley comes along and instantly accepts Ellie's offer on a date, a year and half later they’re engaged with Riley still native to her past. Now planning a new chapter in life, Marlene, Firefly leader comes with a favor. Ellie refuses knowing Marlene and she agreed to leave everything in the past, so Ellie turns her back. Marlene retaliate by killing Ellie loved one. chaos ensues. Her thirst for revenge will make her do unjustifiable actions that will make her question herself as this mission becomes difficult beyond her expectations. Betrayal, blood, and death is inescapable. Will she be able to continue? With so much blood on her hands. Will she be able to live the life she build when all is done.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie/Riley (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 10





	Revenge is Served Best Cold

The smell of coffee filled her nose as the birds outside the window singing early morning song. Their sound tried to wake her from the exhaustion that had settled deep into her bones. The morning sun still had not shown itself to the world from its sleep, for everyone to raise for a new day. She looked over at the sleeping form of her fiancé half buried under the covers snoring softly, drooling on the pillow which was hugged closely. A cool breeze from the open window made her lover shiver and reach for the warm body next to her snuggling closely. Ellie smiled softly to herself reaching over to caress her thumb across the sleeping woman’s cheek, admiring the person who had grown from a stranger to an irreplaceable part of her life. She leaned over to kiss her forehead whispering ‘I love you’ in her ear before unraveling herself and moving to the bathroom. Ellie moved like a clock: brush her teeth,V deodorant, due hair, get dressed, make coffee, work, and shower.  
She dressed herself in a black button up shirt with tank top underneath, dark blue jeans with a brown belt secured around her waist, and a pair of worn out brown leather boots with spurs. Each step she took the metal clinked on her heels as she walked out the bedroom sneaking one last look at Riley before closing the door quietly. She headed downstairs, going past the living room into the kitchen where coffee waited, calling her name. Joel walked in from the back door holding a wooden cup with an owl carved into the mug. He looked rough this morning as his hair salt and pepper hair brushed out to one side, wrinkled shirt under his coat, black jeans, and neatly trimmed beard

“Mornin’ kiddo.”

He grumbled out walking over to the coffee pot pouring till his half glass was full again. Ellie watched him with amusement but nodded her greeting as she made her way over to the cabinets pulling out a mug with a picture of her horse, Shimmer, printed on the front of it. She sat the mug on the counter and began) pouring herself a cup of the dark brown liquid. They were not much of talkers, but they made up for it in their actions. For a moment of silence, they looked out the kitchen window to the barn and a filled hay surrounding them, horses neighing pawing at the ground in their stalls, the rooster singing his song as the morning sun began to rise.

“I assume she hasn’t given birth yet since you haven’t run in here like a chicken with its head cut off.”

She said softly while sipping on the coffee grimacing at the taste. As much as coffee tastes like burnt shit, she still enjoyed the bitter taste, and it was something she bonded over with Joel. The morning sun started to rise, filling the dark sky with warm colors and life. Ellie always enjoyed waking up early to see the mornings sun especially when horseback riding. 

“Alright well I’m going to start early. This afternoon I am going to get groceries for our date later today. You need something while I’m out or…” She paused looking at him.  
Joel shook his head and took a sip from his mug. “No, I’m going to be home by the time you get done with your errands. Callus is doing much better this morning so I’ll be out after I help you clean the stalls.”

Ellie nodded her head. “Just don’t fall into horse shit again. You know how hard it was getting that shit out of the rug, no pun intended.” She laughed softly while walking to the back door towards the barn. The horses had their head sticking out the stalls patiently waiting for their food bucket to be filled while others stomped irritably at the ground demanding food. Ellie sighed softly stuffing one of her hands in her pocket while the other held her coffee cup for warmth. She looked around the barn already tired from the work that must be done. The hay needed to be restocked in the storage shed, the stalls needed to be cleaned, horses fed, bring in the horses from outside in, and repair one of the stalls walls since a certain horse, Shimmer, wanted to throw a fit. She would have to stop by a construction store to get the necessary wood to repair the hole. Sometimes she wished she could have taken up something less demanding and more soothing, like woodwork or have guitar lessons. Her love for horses was something she was passionate about and nothing could change her mind no matter how difficult it turns out to be.

Ellie went about her way by starting with the horses in the pasture. She fed and watered them, brushed out the horses with knots in their mane, then released them out into the fields only to bring in the next group. Shimmer stayed inside her stall since she was close to giving birth. Joel insisted on keeping a close eye on her. Nowadays Shimmer was restless and quick to develop an attitude with any horse nearby, especially the males. There were times the only person she would want close was Ellie.  
“You think she’s going to give birth early? She’s been laying down a lot like she’s ready to pop.” she asked Joel after dumping the grains in a bucket for the last horse. Joel tossed the last bundle of hay in the corner of the stall for a black coated horse named Missy, who leaned out to nudge Joel’s shoulder with her nose as a thank you.

“If she doesn't like it, we haven’t handled this situation before.” He shrugged his strong shoulders settling next to the gate next to Ellie watching Shimmer munch on the hay. Ellie lifted her mug up to take a sip of the cold coffee humming softly to Joel statement knowing if Shimmer did, she would be able to do it all with her eyes closed. “Yeah, but I still can’t help but worry anything could happen.” She watched Shimmer walk up to her moving her lips to Ellie’s coffee. “No way girl, you absolutely can’t have this.” She nudges Shimmers prying lips away from her mug.

“Alright kiddo’ let's get the storage done so we can eat breakfast, then we can clean the stalls afterwards. The horses are still eating anyways.” He patted her shoulder as walking away. Ellie sighs reluctantly following the old man. This was always her least favorite chore to do. Joel looked behind him at the pout Ellie was giving and chuckled softly. “The faster we get it done the faster you’ll be done for today.” She rolled her eyes and huffed out some air into the cold morning seeing her breath. Mornings were getting colder as winter approached, and her mood was becoming duller and darker. Each year she tried to not think about it. Tried to not think about him. Fucking Henry. No, don’t think about that life. It’s in the past. She gripped the mug and shook her head as if to shake the memories out her brain.

“Let’s get this over.” She said, pulling over her coat off rolling up her sleeves revealing her right forearm tattoo. Joel went to open the bay door pulling the chains with a grunt. “Alright I’m going to go get the trailer.” He announced pulling out his keys to his truck walking out. Ellie looked around the shed full of hay bales and loose piles of hay scattered through the floor. She grimaces at the sight knowing sooner or later she’d have to sweep all this up. Where are the gloves I left? She searched around the workbench for the gloves only to find them left in a water bucket with tools on top of it. Remembering last night how she dropped everything inside to race over to Shimmer’s stall after Joel called her panicking.

The sound of beeping brought Ellie out of her thoughts and made her way over to the garage door seeing the big stack of hay in the trailer. “There’s more where that came from, three more loads to be exact.” Ellie groaned out a protest.

“Please, it better be three and you’re not fucking with me. Last time I was late to our anniversary dinner. I slept on the couch for a week.” She glared at him. Joel raised his hands up in surrender then crossed his heart. “I promise Ellie. Now quit you complain’ and start workin, the hay ain’t gonna stack itself.”

Ellie moved to put on her gloves and tosses Joel his own before climbing on top of the pile of hay as Joel did the same to the one on the trailer. Ellie offered him to switch since he would be the one tossing the hay bales up to her. Joel scoffed and grabbed the first bale. “Don’t break your back, old man. I’ll have to step over you and finish it all myself. That’ll take all fucking morning too, so don’t overdo it.” Ellie said catching the hay bale by the wires when Joel hurled it up, stacking it neatly next to another.  
“I ain’t that old.” He huffed out tossing another to her.

“Sure, old man.”

They worked for about three hours getting the loads done. Joel and Ellie switched through each load. Half way through the second load they both were sweaty and while steam rose off their forehead from the heat radiating off their bodies, sleeves were rolled up high on their forearms showing off the muscles as each hay bale was tossed and lifted. Riley at one point came to check up on them to make sure they weren’t over doing it or Joel passing out. He only rolled his eyes at Riley's comment and dusted himself off walking over to the workbench to retrieve his cold coffee.

“Breakfast is almost done so finish up before it gets cold.” She told them and glanced up at Ellie who hopped down the towering haystack to land gracefully without stumbling, she always wondered where Ellie got her skills. Her auburn hair stuck to her face from the sweat, muscles bulging out in her arms tucked into her sleeve, and the way her thighs looked in those jeans. “Hey babe.” Those strong arms wrapped around her waist as she settled her own over her strong shoulders pulling the taller girl even closer not even caring about the sweat at the moment.

“You know you could have woken me up before you left.” She said softly, moving Ellie's hat off her head as she spoke.

“You looked peaceful and you haven’t really had much sleep in the last week, you needed it.”

“As much as I needed it, I would have still liked for you to tell me you’re leaving for work.” She kissed her cheek pulling back to look at those green eyes. There was so much she didn’t know about her, mostly her past. Who she was before they met and the person she closed off now. Riley wasn’t one to push people to talk about their past, but she assumed whatever happened to Ellie wasn’t something she liked to talk about, and Riley has so many questions about it. How she got all those scars, what her tattoos meant, or how was she so good at weaponry and combative. Every time she asked the answer was either too vague or a dark look would pass through her eyes and she would shake her head asking Riley to not talk about it. Riley wanted to know more about Ellie and what she was like back then. Was Ellie frightened of her uncovering the truth? What was so bad that she concealed herself from her, from everyone, even Joel knew little.

“Of course, babe.” She smiles softly showing her straight teeth and leans in planting a chaste kiss on Riley’s lips pulling the female closer to her sweaty body by tightening her hold. Ellie hummed against her lips moving one of her hands up Riley’s back deepening the kiss as her traveling hand tangled in the curly hair. A clearing throat broke them apart with Riley cheeks blushing in embarrassment and Ellie glaring at Joel in annoyance. “At least make out where I can’t see y’all.” He defended himself as Ellie moved back a little.

“Maybe if you get done fast enough you can join me in the shower.”

Riley said in her ear, making her blush and look at her with longing eyes. Joel all but sighed and mumbled something under his breath about young kids unable to keep their hands to themselves and looked at the half empty trailer. Ellie bit her lip and pecked Riley lips smiling. “I’ll see you in a moment. Save me some bacon.”

She went back to helping Joel after Riley left, finishing the rest in an hour tops, high fiving Joel on the way out the shed. Ellie took off her hat when she entered the kitchen smelling breakfast and the strong aroma of the coffee Joel made earlier. Their plates were already made and covered in foil to keep some of the warmth in. 

“Glad you got someone who can cook cause you and I both know all your food would be microwavable.” Joel said, grabbing a plate that rested on the island and two forks handing one to Ellie, who snatched it with a glare.

“I can cook, old man. Riley just happens to know a lot more than I do.”

“Yeah, just like you forgot to put water in your Raman noodles and the noodles were burnt to a crisp.”

Ellie glared at him while she threatened him with her fork. “Keep talking and I’ll fork you. It was an accident. I was on the verge of falling asleep standing up after doing eight trailers. Give me a break.”

“You know what I hear?”

Ellie raised her scarred eyebrow in confusion.

“Excuses.” He smirked walking away to the table, Ellie glared daggers into his back but followed along to sit across from him. They talked for a while but for the most part it was silent, letting their eyes express the unspoken words. Once they both were down eating breakfast, Joel said his goodbyes. When the door locked Ellie took long strides up the stairs kicking her boots off while unbuttoning her shirt and undoing her belt. After struggling she finally got out her clothes and into their bathroom. Steam hit her body in waves of warmth as she walked up to the glass door. Riley back was facing her when she entered humming softly to a melody. Her arms snaked around the woman’s waist making her gasps in surprise.

“What happened to waiting for me?” She murmured, kissing her shoulder then her neck, caressing the skin along Riley hips pulling her closer under the warm water. Riley hummed in response leaning in closer to Ellie tilting her head back to rest on the woman's shoulder. Water splashed in her face as those strong, callused hands moved along her hips up to her breast cupping them firmly. Ellie massaged them earning a soft moan from Riley feeling the nipples harden against her palm. “Ellie… you know I have work in a hour and Joel is still here.” Her breath hitched when Ellie pinched her nipples, tugging them gently while kissing up her neck to her jawline. 

“Joel isn’t here.” She purred out sliding her fingers down to her abdomen. Riley shivered at the feeling and reached down to grab Ellie’s wrist venturing down south further. “Not so fast, tiger. You and I both know this will go longer and I'll be late for work again.” She turned in Ellie's arms wrapping them around the taller girl's neck pulling her closer. “Don’t pout. We have our date tonight so if you're good then you can have me tonight. Deal?” She asked looking up at those sea foam green eyes and reached up to caress the scarred eyebrow. Ellie features softened and leaned onto the gentle touch turning to kiss her palm softly. 

“Of course, I’ll always be patient for you.” Her voice was fill with lust yet soothing reminder of how Ellie was so devoted to her, so willing to do anything Riley asked of her when it came between them. 

“What did I do to get someone like you?” 

She asked softly lacing her fingers through Ellie wet hair pulling her down to latch onto her lips. Her hands was fire on Riley’s form, holding her waist with claiming hands, her forged grip too warm and stable over her body, and her lips were overwhelming. Her mouth opened Ellie’s demanding tongue when she bit her bottom lip, tugging on it with need as she pulled their bodies flushed. She could never get over the taste of Ellie. A citrus tang with a hint of sweetness always made her want more after every kiss. “Ellie.” Kiss. “Don’t.” She pushed her back before her lover could dive in for another kiss pressing a finger against the swollen lips. Those green eyes were darker with lust and possessiveness, a need lingering in her eyes. Her hands gripped Riley’s middle of her back and hips with a fierce grip like she was going to slip away. Her fingertips trailed over Ellie’s lips before cupping her cheek. 

“Tonight baby, you’ll have me.” She said softly watching her gaze softly and the lust subsiden from her intense gaze, then leaned forward to place a quick peck on those addicting lips. 

They washed each other while having a casual conversation and laughing. Ellie loved moments like these are what makes most of her days. Being able to open herself up she kept locked away and replaced with a darker version for years made her appreciate the small, innocent things in life now. They stole and traded kisses for touches, but eventually Riley got out swaying her hips purposely for Ellie to drool and flies to land in her mouth.

“Fuckin’ tease.” She mumbled under her breath turning back to the water to wash the shampoo out her hair. It wasn’t long before she stepped out with a towel wrapped around her body stepping out the shower humming to a song as she moved past Riley squeezing her butt softly in the process.

“Keep your hands to yourself.” Riley smiled, swatting Ellie’s hand away earning a laugh and a ‘yes ma’am’. It felt like yesterday when they were first madly in love and couldn’t keep their hands off one another everywhere they went together. She always wanted to hold Riley’s hand or kiss her lips like it was the last time. It's been so long since Ellie felt such emotions like this before and sometimes it scared her. Scared her everyday since they bumped into each other at that coffee shop, like she was going to lose it. The grip she had on it would lessen and slipped through her fingers. There were days Ellie called Riley just to give herself the clarity, all this is real. She has a quiet normal life. A farm with horses and Joel, a father figure. The first person who didn’t turn away from her, offered her a home when she needed it or parental care every once in a while. A need to embrace the love of a father and Joel was there whenever she needed it.

“Hey babe do you need anything when I go to the store?”   
She called out from the bedroom as she dropped a pair of blue jeans, black, and light blue flannel on the bed then made her way over to the bathroom once more only in a sports bra and briefs. 

“No, I don’t but if I think of anything I’ll text you.” 

She said looking up at Ellie from the mirror only to be distracted by Ellie's physique. Her eyes traveled along Ellie’s moth tattoo covering a harsh scar toward the stubborn jawline that meets those sharp cheekbones complimenting her forest green eyes. The eyes that have seen so much and yet still remain a mystery to her. “You still going to meet up with Jesse tomorrow?” Riley knew Jesse was a childhood friend of Ellie’s and tomorrow was their usual night out playing pool and drinking a few beers. Riley trusted Ellie because she wasn’t big on getting wasted or coming close to blackouts. So her questioning about her over doing never surfaced. 

“Yeah, he wants to try out this new bar that opened up in Jackson. He said it’s top notch and more modernized.” Ellie said reaching over for her toothbrush and paste. “I won’t let him get fucked up. Last time that happened he started a bar fight and had us both banned.” She exclaimed before brushing her teeth. 

“Yeah, and how you knocked out every attacker like some Kungfu master, taking down ten without breaking a sweat. Who taught you exactly?” She asked watching Ellie halt her brushing to spit and rinse. Their eyes locked in the mirror and for a moment a dark look passed through Ellie’s eyes quickly disappearing a moment lasted. “An old friend.” She voice held a tone that she wasn’t in a sharing mode just like she suspected. 

“Ellie, one day you’ll have to tell me. I want to know more about you before I meet you. I want to know the real you. I hope you can trust me enough to know one day.” She said reaching out to grab the woman’s hand seeing her shoulder raise as she took a deep breath. Ellie looked down at their intertwined hands. 

“I know… it’s just not something I want to remember anymore, okay” 

With that said she rinsed her mouth out then got dressed. Ellie dressed rather quickly leaving Riley in the room alone as she headed downstairs towards her office. A large oak table sat in the middle of the room, fireplace behind to warm up her back, three deer heads decorated the wall above the fireplace. When walking three comforts surround a wooden coffee table placed between them, decorated table covered in red tablecloth and two cinnamon scented candles. Along the walls were books stacked high to the ceiling, all from different places collected throughout the world. She walked to her desk trailing her fingers along the wood thinking of what Riley said, ‘You’ll have to tell me one day’ and those words replayed over and over in her head. She sat down on her desk opening her drawer pulling out her journal that contained a locking mechanism. She opened the book she selected earlier and opened it reveling a secret compartment within the pages. A key hidden inside, she took the key and put the book aside. Unlocking the journal, Ellie paused as she gripped the edge glancing up at the sound of Riley footsteps. She took the journal and shoved it back inside the desk and put the key back closing the book when the door opened up. Riley, who stood in her scrubs, poked her head inside.

“Hey, I’m about to head out.” 

Ellie smiled softly standing up to say goodbye to her lover. “Be safe babe and text or call when you get there.” She said encircling her arms around the woman’s waist pulling her close in a compassionate hug.

“I will. I love you.” Riley said softly gripping her biceps leaning up to kiss her lips. A hand trailed up to cup Riley cheek as she leaned forward resting their foreheads together. 

“I love you too.” Ellie breath out against her lips caressing her cheek. Riley smiled leaning into her touch before pulling away clasping their hands together. “Call me if you need anything.” She said squeezing Ellie hands in comfort before leaving. Ellie watched Riley drive off from her office window. Her eyes moved over towards the drawer where she put up her journal debating. No, the past can stay in the past. She shook her head and turned the light out, shutting the door.


End file.
